


The Tiger

by duplicatingmistakes



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: Gen, Humor, I offer the Mebius fic tag a good catto, Mebius has a new friend and he goes WRRRAAAAOOOOOWWWWW UWU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplicatingmistakes/pseuds/duplicatingmistakes
Summary: "The TigerHe destroyed his cageYesYESThe tiger is out"-Nael, age 6They're Singing a Song in their Rocket
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon 2





	The Tiger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comicalcarnival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicalcarnival/gifts).



"-nce again, thanks to GUYS- Japan is safe from absolute kaiju anarchy-"

George reached over to fist pump Ryu, both incredibly pleased with the minimal casualties that happened with their most recent mission.  
Only one building was destroyed!

"I can't believe you sacrificed the museum! I'm up to here with paperwork!" Toriyama cried as he gestured to he head. Secretary Maru dogged after Toriyama's heels and he too lifted his hand to the height of Toriyama's head.

"To be fair, it was an abandoned museum in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't anything in it." Ryu pointed out.

"... You know what- that's right... That's right! In fact- We did them a favor! No need to hire a demolition team at all! We just did their work for free! I'm a genius! Maru, take notes!" Toriyama cried, running off to his office to prepare to write his report.

By ' _writing',_ he really intended to just dictate everything for Maru to write down.

Which meant he and his squirrely assistant just barely missed the oncoming mess that happened.

"Breaking news," the news caster woman said as she took the paperwork just handed to her onscreen. "Local Zoo experiences security issue! Animals have escaped. Zoo keepers have managed to recapture most animals but one is still on the loose. Everyone please be wary of a wandering t-"

Just then the doors slid open and Mirai's cheerful voice followed. "Everyone! Hey everyone! I made a new friend!"

"Not now Mirai, there's a tiger on the loose!" Marina chastised, getting ready to gear up.

"-M-Marina you- you sh-" Konomi trembled, gesturing to Marina to look in Mirai's direction.

"WHY?" Ryu screamed as he hopped onto Teppei's desk, nearly pushing Teppei (who was already perched there) off.

Mirai looked at his friends with a curious quirk to his head. "Why what? He's just a big fluffy friend! Say hello, kitty!"

Teppei's small " _oh my gosh"_ was drowned out by the massive tiger's greeting.

"Isn't he great? Cats are so friendly here! He just came up to me and said hello!" Mirai said brightly, giving the great beast a deep scritch behind the ear which pleased the animal.

" _Put that thing back or so help_ _me."_ George whimpered from behind Marina who served as a great scary meatshield against the equally scary tiger.

"Th-that's not very nice, George. I'm sure he was very lonely. Isn't that right, Mr. Leo?"

The tiger, Mr. Leo, chirped affirmatively which led to Mirai giving another satisfying scratch on the head.

"W-why Leo?" Konomi asked, unsure how to break to the cheery Mirai that no he was not allowed to keep a zoo animal as a pet.

"He just looks really dignified like Mr. Leo! Isn't that right, Mr. Leo?"

Far away in a different galaxy, Ultraman Leo sneezed.


End file.
